


The Wind Chronicles of Gaea ~ZAIBACH~

by Soprano_Reaper_777



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Crossover, Demon Generals, Dragons, Emperor Dornkirk/Semi-Original Character, Free Verse, Gen, Inspired by Anime Music, Nymphus Nox, Poetry, Reference to Wind Chronicles of Gaea, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano_Reaper_777/pseuds/Soprano_Reaper_777
Summary: Copied from Fanfiction.net: A free-verse poem referencing "The Wind Chronicles of Gaea". Moderate spoilers, so I'd suggest reading the main work before reading this. It is an alternate-POV entry delving deeper into the machinations of the Empire and its key players. Features the Demon Generals, the Nymphus Nox, and the Emperor himself. Inspired by Yoko Kanno's "Zaibach". :One-shot poem. Rated M for safety:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wind Chronicles of Gaea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704618) by [Soprano_Reaper_777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano_Reaper_777/pseuds/Soprano_Reaper_777). 



Tell me…

From Emperor to General, who did you kill to earn your rank of metal?

_Mad eyes gleam…_

 

A cheetah’s smirk: “Silver…brethren.”

A lion’s declaration: “Copper…nations.”

A marten’s sigh: “Bronze…women.”

A badger’s grin: “Iron…kings.”

 

Tell me…

From Emperor to Nymph, what makes you worthy to be at my side?

_Dark power flares…_

 

The swallow’s coldness: “I am the Most Intelligent.”

The echidna’s firmness: “I am the Most Powerful.”

The bat’s insanity: “I am the Most Beautiful.”

The sorcerer’s glee: “I am the Most Illustrious.”

 

Tell me…

From Emperor to follower, from battalions to fleets,

What will you do to earn a place in my Empire…?

_Evil spires…_

You will kill. You will maim.

_Four wings flourish…_

You will pillage. You will rape.

_A roar echoes across the firmaments._

You will perish. You will despair.

_Laughter plays in a sinister chorus._

 

How many of you must I sacrifice?


End file.
